


Outmatched

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Family Dynamics, Characters - Strongly in character, General, Plot - Fast moving, Plot - Good pacing, Post-War of the Ring, Subjects - Military, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer & Faramir have a few matches on the training field. Set during Faramir’s visit to Rohan at the end of ROTK. In honour of Faramir Creation Week. <b>2007 MEFA Award Winner 2nd Place, Genres: Drama, Vignettes</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Outmatched

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

It had been Éomer’s idea.  
  
About mid-morning he had approached Faramir and ‘suggested’ a few rounds on the training field. Their first two matches had been draws and now, as they began their third, the sun was nearing its zenith. A small crowd of spectators, mainly composed of soldiers, had gathered to watch.  
  
Sweat-soaked and breathing hard the two men circled each other, swords at the ready; Éomer made the first move and the yard suddenly filled with the ring of steel and the cheers of those looking on.  
  
Thrust, parry, block, dodge, they danced sure-footed across the earth raising clouds of dust, lightning flashing from their hands.  
  
Suddenly, somehow, Éomer found his hands empty and a sword resting lightly against his neck. Raising his head he locked eyes with a gaze of steel. After a moment, he nodded in satisfaction and stepped back. ‘Acknowledged,’ he said, loud enough for the spectators to hear.  
  
Faramir lowered his sword and Éomer bent to retrieve his own. As he rose he moved towards Faramir, resting his hands on the hilt of his sword. Faramir looked at him, but at first Éomer said nothing. At last, he held out a hand and spoke, his voice for Faramir’s ears alone:  
  
‘You will do.’  
  


*

 

 

 _'...here was one whom no Rider of the Mark would outmatch in battle.'_ ~ “The Steward and the King”, ROTK


End file.
